Everywhere
by Faith16
Summary: One-shot. Twins, ones a slayer the other a wizard. How will it effect their lives when seperated? AU! And a bit OoC-ness. Updated another one-shot!
1. Everywhere

Title: Everywhere, pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JK Rowling owns everything pertaining to Harry Potter and Joss Whedon owns the idea of the Slayer and Watcher's Council. The lyrics _Everywhere_ belong to Michele Branch.

Author's Note: I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite sometime now, having actually tried to write it down before but failing, and now am trying this again. Hopefully it'll work for me, so we'll see.  The lyrics indicate the change in location.

"Your daughter is a potential slayer." A man wearing a tweed coat informed the new parents. "You have until the eve of her second birthday to care for her, after that we'll take her to begin her training."

The new parents glanced at the babies within their arms before up at the man and nodded once. They'd just had twins, a boy and a girl, who looked up at their parents with an air of innocence. They'd be beautiful children, and they're daughter would be strong with a destiny.

"I suggest not naming her unless you absolutely have to." The man added before exiting the room.

"What do you think?" A soft murmur was heard from the woman holding the girl.

"Sirius." The man suggested. "Sirius Ashten Black."

"Andralyn Siena Black." The woman finally said. "Welcome to the world, Sirius Ashten and Andralyn Siena Black."

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

It was the beginning of Sirius Black's sixth year, when something unexplainable swept through him. He felt emotional anguish, though he didn't know where it came from, as he sat with his best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It was odd, a few months prior he felt a rush of power, but nothing changed for him magically speaking.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" James inquired.

Sirius glanced up before shrugging and excusing himself. He quickly left the common room, rushing up to the astronomy tower to do some thinking. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he remembered feeling peculiar throughout his life and looking in the many books within the library of Grimmauld place.

He'd found something interesting about magical twins, but that didn't make sense. He was the oldest boy, of two, his younger brother being Regulas born a couple years after he had. Even the family tree only had him and his brother, no other relatives with the exception of Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromedia.

"Padfoot?"

"Prongs."

"What's wrong?" The black haired, hazel eyed boy asked taking a seat next to his friend sitting on the ledge. "And don't say nothing, because I know you better than that."

"Remember that feeling I said I had a few months ago?"

"The rush of power?" James inquired. "Yes."

"I felt something akin to anguish tonight." Sirius continued. "I don't know where it's coming from but it's getting confusing because I have no other siblings with the exception of Regulas."

"How do you know?"

"Family tree."

"Could be lying." James suggested cautiously.

"Possible."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Do we do research?" James pressed and when Sirius shrugged he added, "You want to find out why the perplexing feelings, correct."

"Yes." Sirius answered after a few moments of thought.

"Then we'll research." James stated. "The library and the Ministry archives are likely to have something to help us solve this mystery."

"You think I've got a twin, don't you?"

"It's possible."

"Alright, my friend." Sirius said standing. "Lets have a look."

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there_

Andralyn, otherwise known as Faith, wandered into Sunnydale on the run from the vampire that had ruthlessly killed her watcher a couple weeks before. She was looking for a new scene for a few days until she was sure the vampire would find her and then she'd be on run again.

She'd found a club within the small town that reeked of death and magic, causing her to feel at home with her power. She began to dance away her worries feeling better as the music washed away her tension. She found several vampires within the club, but made no move to exterminate them, as she was dancing with a badly dressed one who didn't know that she was the slayer.

He suggested, coyly, that they go someplace quieter and how could she pass up such an offer? She followed him into the alleyway where he tried to feed on her, before she retaliated and staked him in front of the older slayer and her friends. "Thanks, B. Couldn't do it without you." She smirked tossing the stake back at the stunned blond.

It was back inside the club that she expanded on her journeys without mentioning her watcher. Only half of them were true, but they didn't have to know that. Just as she was being asked about werewolves she felt an odd sensation of apprehension. Shaking the feelings off she commented, "As long as you don't hump my leg, we're five-by-five."

She fit in for a few days, before the older slayer began to feel jealous. The pair worked well as long as they didn't patrol together they were fine. The fighting styles were different, Faith being wilder and Buffy being more reserved.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

Sirius was sitting in the astronomy classroom when he felt something completely break down within him, so badly that the professor sent him to the infirmary to have a check up. Remus was sent with his best friend to make sure the boy made it safely as he was holding his head in his hands, being the only other one interested in astronomy.

"Padfoot?" Remus finally said, fearing for his best friend. The friend that stood next to him, even though he was a dark 'creature' and was a danger to everyone he came in contact with. He was the luckiest guy to have three friends become unregistered animagus to help him through his transformations.

"Moony, it's horrible." He whispered hoarsely. "Horrendous. So horrible." He continued to murmur all the way down to the infirmary earning frightful looks from the first years, worried looks from his girl fan base, and mocking ones from his enemies. But Sirius didn't see anything, only felt sheer terror that was unlike anything he'd felt before.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a calming drought, but could find nothing wrong with him and she told as much to the headmaster and deputy headmistress. "I can find nothing."

"Thank you, Poppy." Albus said.

"Is there something we should know, Albus?" Minerva inquired gently. "Mr. Black seems to be having a lot of problems as of late."

Albus sighed, feeling all of his one hundred years. "There is one that is connected to the young man." He finally uttered. "A twin sister who was given to the Watcher's Council."

"Oh my." Minerva and Poppy gasped.

"My resources inform me that she was called over the summer." Albus continued. "She's quite the traveler and hasn't had the best of times since being called."

"I have a sister?"

The three professors turned and looked at a shocked wizard with wide gray eyes.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

Faith sat alone in her hotel room watching the paint chip off the walls. She'd done it. She'd gotten rid of her nightmare, the demon that killed her mother. Faith knew she was different from her mother and knew that she wasn't actually her watcher's daughter. It was strange to her, as she picked up the warn photograph of her and her watcher.

The woman was beautiful with raven colored hair and bright green eyes. She was short, standing only 5'3, and not the most fit of woman, but could keep up with Faith during their sparing. She was stern, but kind, not to mention could take down boisterous men without raising her voice.

Faith herself had dark brown hair and honey brown eyes that had a charcoal gray inner ring. She was taller than her watcher standing at 5'6, was thin having the body of one that worked out constantly, though she ate a lot of food. She was appreciated by the men she'd met, having used her good looks and strength to get around and to get what she wanted and needed.

She missed her watcher, feeling guilty for wanting to explore the cavern where they were ambushed by Kakistos and his followers against the advise of the woman she'd known her whole life. It was horrifying, she shuttered involuntarily at the memory of what the monster did, before shaking her head.

Standing she exited her room and headed towards the closet cemetery to blow some steam. As she fought the vampire gang she intercepted she felt something unusual float through her. Staking the vampires quickly she headed back towards her room after a quick sweep of the cemeteries in the area.

December came, bringing forth the season of giving and Buffy's pretend niceness. A lot of weird things had been happening and of course Faith wasn't privy to the information. She was feeling neglected and there was nothing she could do about it, but complain in silence.

She stayed watch over the Summers' home as Buffy went rushing off without an explanation of what was going on. As Joyce Summers and Faith finished trimming the tree, it started snowing for the first time in California and Faith couldn't help but step outside.

She had an odd sense of déjà vu as she watched the snowflakes fall onto the ground. She remembered living in Boston, but that wasn't it. It was something earlier. Something that she shouldn't be able to remember because she was so young.

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

Sirius sat watching the snow falling in shock. He had a twin sister! A sister who wasn't living with them, a sister who didn't have to go through the agony of their parents, but who had her own worries to worry about.

That would explain the sensations he'd been feeling most of his life, not to mention the complete fear of dying, the desperation, the guilt, and the rush of power from when she was called to be a slayer. He noticed that a lot of which he enjoyed – shagging, teasing Severus Snape – were no longer fun and there was the fact he could barely concentrate in school.

"Sirius."

"Father." Sirius greeted standing to face the older wizard.

His father was a hard man to get to know, as was his mother, but when alone his father was only partly cruel. His father had aged well, his raven hair had few streaks of silver and his eyes were honey brown. His mother also had raven hair and gray eyes that seemed to be able to see through anyone.

"I fear that Albus should never have mentioned your twin."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius inquired not sure if he liked where this conversation was going to go. He knew he'd been neglecting his friends and schoolwork but his sister was out there somewhere feeling much the same way.

"You will never be able to meet her." His father said shortly. "A slayer's life is filled with pain and death. I fear that the council hasn't taken the proper consideration for your connection to the slayer."

"Stop calling her the slayer!" Sirius snapped. "She has a name."

His father smiled a small smile, for the first time Sirius could remember. "Of course, Son." He said in such a way that told Sirius that he was never going to have a good conversation with his father ever again. "Andralyn will most likely die before your eighteenth birthday or on the eve."

Confused Sirius asked, "Why?"

"There is a rumor of a test the council gives the slayer to make sure that she is worthy of the slayer power." He began and explained the test the council gives to the slayer should she live to her eighteenth birthday.

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

Faith and Buffy were fighting a string of vampires when out of nowhere a hand grasped Buffy's shoulder. The blonde threw the owner of the hand causing it to fly into a large trash bin. Faith rushed forth and plunged the stake in the man's heart just before Buffy called, "Faith NO!"

The man didn't stand a chance and died before the slayer's eyes. "I didn't – I didn't know." Faith stuttered glancing around the alley. She felt empty for the first time in years and was scared of what was to come.

She was over the accidental murder, but couldn't handle being told that what she did wasn't right that she wasn't feeling what she was supposed to be feeling and turned to the Mayor of Sunnydale. She betrayed those that she'd tried to be friends with, nearly killed Xander, and poisoned Angel before Buffy came looking for blood.

The pair fought tooth and nail until Buffy pulled Faith's knife out that she'd gotten from the mayor as a gift. "That's mine." Faith growled.

"Well you're about to get it back." Buffy stated attacking the brunette and stabbing her. Shocked Faith backhanded Buffy, stumbled up to the ledge, glancing below seeing a truck before leaning over and falling off the building and into the bed of a truck.

_And when I touch your hand_

It's then I understand 

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

Sirius' seventh year was quiet after the feeling of his sister changed. Near the end of sixth he felt a stabbing pain in his lower abdomen, but Madam Pomfrey again couldn't find anything wrong with him.

He feared he was already too late to find her, not knowing where to look for her. He felt frustrated with the world they lived in, his own was on the brink of war with a powerful wizard that most feared to say his name. She had to live in the demon world where it was a nightly fight to stay alive.

All he wanted to do was escape the world and find his sister, if she was still alive and live somewhere else, but he couldn't leave his friends, who were his family. He dreamed of her, or what he thought she was like, knowing she had their father's eyes but that was virtually it.

Graduation finally came, freeing the seventh years from their learning education. He was rooming with James for a while, and often went to the public library, feeling completely dead inside and he wasn't sure if that was something to do with the disappearance of his sister or possibly something else.

He did a person search for 'Andralyn Black' but came up with nothing. He finally got the address for the watcher's council and apparated there. "I'd like to see the person in charge of the potential slayers." Sirius said to the man just inside the door of the white building.

"I'm Andres Mann, the man in charge of potentials, Mr. –?"

"Sirius Black." He said.

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

Faith sat in the back of a truck, running away from Sunnydale, not sure where she was going, just knowing she had to go. She ended up in Los Angeles a few hours later and stepped off the bus that she was able to catch.

She beat up a man, who tried to pick her up, taking his money, keys and jacket before continuing on her way. She was empty, as usual and didn't know how to change things. She remembered dreaming of a man with gray eyes and no other specific details.

He felt familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why or from where. It bothered her as she dreamt of him often. They'd spend the day in the sun, which was odd because she still couldn't make out any features other than his eyes. When she first woke up, even though she'd just dreamed about Buffy, she felt more at peace than she'd ever felt, but then as though in vengeance it disappeared.

_I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

"Black?" Andres repeated, paling slightly. "Excuse me a moment."

"No." Sirius said noticing the expression of the man. "Not until I learn about my sister, Andralyn Siena Black."

Andres tried to compose himself. "There is no slayer named, Andralyn Black."

"Don't lie to me." Sirius growled. "I know she's out there, I feel her through the twin bond we share."

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, but there isn't a Andralyn Black." Andres repeated.

"Why did you get so pale at the mentioning of my name?" Sirius inquired but answered the questioned before Andres could. "Because you know where she is. Is she in trouble? Is that why you're fearful?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge any information."

"Then take me to someone who can."

"I'm afraid, that we cannot – for the safety of the slayers – divulge any information." Another voice stated flatly.

"Why?"

"There are rules, Mr. Black, and you're parents agreed to them shortly after you two were born." The man answered. "Now if you'll kindly show yourself out, we'll be on our way."

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

Both Black siblings had never felt so alone as Faith sat in jail after turning herself in for her crimes and Sirius did auror training with James and Lily. For now they both had other things to worry about than the emptiness they felt.

The End


	2. Anywhere

Title: My Immortal

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter and all rights to it belong to JK Rowling and company, which doesn't include me. The lyrics (lyrics) belong to Evanescence and is called My Immortal.

Author's Note: This is also a one shot, but could bring more to the story, sharing the idea ofmy previous story called _Everywhere_ so I hope you enjoy this part This is all in Harry Potter's POV.

777

"Hello Harry." She began. "My name's Andralyn, but you can call me Faith."

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

"Some place you can call home." Faith answered after glancing up at the woman who was cowering near the door to the other room.

"Really?" He looked so hopeful that Faith couldn't deny him.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it, Harry." Faith smiled, she was sure it looked unsure and a bit forced.

I wish that you would just leave 

_Because your presence still lingers here_

"Rise and shine, Harry." Faith called entering Harry's room.

The boy in question yawned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What are we going to do, Aunt Andra?"

"Well, Giles and I are going to register you. Remember I told you we were going to go to that place so that I can keep you here with me?" Faith answered sitting on the twin-sized bed that had gray sheets on top.

Harry yawned again, nodding as Faith ran her fingers through his hair. "I remember now. That's the place you said I needed to tell the truth."

"That's right." Faith agreed.

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

"You want me to touch that." Harry inquired skepticism evident in his voice causing Faith to laugh. "It's not funny Aunt Andralyn."

"But your face, Harry." Faith laughed. "It's priceless."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the laughing slayer before glancing at the wizard once more. "Okay, so I touch that and then we travel to - London?"

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears 

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called out, reading her list of first year students.

Harry heard the whisperings of the students and felt every eye in the room on him as he walked up towards the Deputy Headmistress. "Actually, Professor." Harry whispered to the woman before clearing his throat. "It's Harry Potter-Black."

Several gasps were heard within the room as McGonagall glance back at Albus who nodded slightly allowing Minerva to call out once more, "Potter-Black, Harry."

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

"Harry, you didn't." Faith sighed as they materialized in their living room.

"Didn't what?"

"Harry, your name is Harry Potter." She said softly. "Not Potter-Black."

"It doesn't matter, Aunt Andralyn." Harry replied. "It's just the name I want to be known by, just like you like to be known by the name Faith when you told me it's Andralyn Black."

"Harry, from what I understand the Black name isn't something you'd want to be associated with." Faith sighed. "It's a dark name, you saw how your Professor McGonagall responded to my name."

"It's just a name, Aunt Andralyn." Harry repeated. "And I'm going to keep it."

"Alright, Harry." Faith replied holding her hands up in surrender like fashion. "I'll stand behind you."

_You used to captivate me_

_By you resonating light_

"Your brother escaped."

Faith's eyes got wide. "I thought that prison was top notch." She paced the small space they had. "How?"

"I don't know, but Mr. Weasley thinks he's after me." Harry informed her. "I'm worried, Andralyn."

Faith stopped her pacing and turned to Harry, opening her arms so he could find comfort. "It'll be okay, Harry. I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered into his hair, as she was a little over a head taller than him.

"I know."

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Aunt Andralyn!" Harry exclaimed sounding surprised.

"What?" She shrugged. "I haven't been patrolling in months."

"Human." Harry said in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Still alive." She retorted in the same tone. "Besides I only tapped him." She moved towards the rat picking him up by his collar. "Right?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

"You did what?" Faith hissed when Harry came by her room once they were released from the infirmary.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Harry groaned. "I knew you'd respond like this." He added gesturing towards her. "Why can't you just accept that I couldn't let you die?"

"I wouldn't have died Harry." Faith sighed. "Only half of me."

"Which half?" Harry challenged. "The half that cares about people?"

"The only person in my life that I care for is you, Harry." Faith declared. "And nothing could make me forget or not care about you."

Harry watched her for a moment before he moved towards the door. "You know I thought there was a small possibility that you'd be proud of me for following my gut and doing what I thought was the right thing to do." He said before exiting her rooms.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

"Aunt Andralyn!" He gasped before rushing to help her. Once she was on her feet, Sirius was taking a breather, Harry punched her. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He yelled over everyone's gasps of shock.

Faith's hand touched her split lip that dribbled a bit as she moved her jaw. "Nice one, Harry." She muttered before adding, "You hit me."

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

But you still have all of me 

Faith moved into the other room to see Harry's head in his hands. "I didn't mean to." Harry whispered upon hearing Faith enter the room. "She just said some things."

"Shhhhh, Harry." Faith said.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

"Harry set the table, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Andralyn." Harry replied, moving towards the cabinet. Opening the door he reached for the plates placing them on the table before magicking the silverware to fall next to each of the plates.

"What have I told you about using wandless magic at the dinner table?" Faith inquired setting the food out on the table.

"That I'll be forced to wash the dishes by hand and do your chores for the next three weeks." Harry answered automatically before leaning towards Hermione and Ron, in hushed tones, added, "But it was worth it."

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

"What's wrong, Harry?" Faith's tired voice sounded in the room as Harry lay on her bed. He did this every now and then, as it was private time between them.

"Just miss you and I time." Harry answered curling up next to her, placing his head just below her chest.

It was quiet for a few moments before Faith said, "You and me. In Paris for Christmas."

Harry's head raised up and he gazed into Faith's open eyes before asking, "Really?"

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

"What about Dumbledore?"

Faith shrugged, "He can kiss my arse."

A low chuckle sounded from the young man at her side. "Okay."

"Then it's settled." Faith yawned. "Sleep now."

It was a long while before Harry yawned, "Thank you, Andralyn."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

The memories flooded his mind as he stood in front of her gravestone. "I miss you, Andralyn." He whispered. "Siena and Ashten are doing great. They're going to start Hogwarts next year." He paused, wiping away a single tear. "They miss their grandmother." He chuckled. "I know you hated to be called that, but they love you more than anything."

"You were always there for me, and now you're not." He sighed. "Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander came by the other day. They took Siena and Ashten out for a while so that we could decorate for their birthday party."

He turned to the headstone next to the one he was in front of. "I wish Siena and Ashten could have met you." He whispered. "They remind me so much of you and I. I'm betting you had something to do with that, being the older of the two of us."

"I miss you both." He whispered, looking between the two stones. "I can't believe I'm still here and you're not, it seems so odd." He realized. "I got a letter the other day. From Robin. He sends his sympathies and regrets that he can't be here to say good-bye, even though it's been three years." His voice was bitter. "I would have hoped he would have come to see you, but what would I know."

"Harry." A soft voice called.

"I miss you Andralyn." Harry whispered before walking away from the headstone and towards his wife, who held her arms out to him.

"_I love you, Harry." _The wind whispered, ruffling his hair causing him to remember all the times that Andralyn used to do that. He hugged his wife and the two walked back towards their house that was twenty minutes away.

Here lies the Kindred Souls of 

_Andralyn Siena Black_

_(Faith Giles)_

_12 November 1961 – 10 November 2004_

_and_

_Regina Andréa Wood_

_(Reggie)_

_12 April 1972 – 30 March 1995_

_May their souls find eternal rest and peace_

The End!

Author's Notes: I've written an actual multi-chapter story that explains this sidepiece, but I wanted to see if anyone was going to read the story. So uh, let me know.

Author's Note #2: The dates are a bit iffy, I'm not sure I calculated it correctly (). It's one of those 'smile and nod'. 


End file.
